


Seasons pass, but some things never change.

by duneytunes



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneytunes/pseuds/duneytunes
Summary: The Captain and Vice Captain of the White Order of knights are called on by the skyfaring crew to assist in Unite and Fight, and though it was more work than they have ever had to deal with in Feendrache, it was all worth it.
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 12
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	Seasons pass, but some things never change.

Sun filters through the cracks between the curtains of the Vice captain’s room, bathing his sleeping body with a strip of the first sign of a brand new day. The morning glow signals the birds to sing their songs, rousing the knight from his sleep. A few turns in his bed, Vane finally manages to crack his eyes open, ocean blues greeting the warm streaks of dawn at its peak.

“Ah,” he sits up, his drowsiness swept from under him like a rug “I overslept!”

About to leap out of bed, he comes to a halt when he feels a tug at the hem of his shirt. His muscle memory halts for the time being, and he looks down, the sight before him reminding him of the where’s and when’s of the present. Blinking once, twice, he looks around to a familiar room, but it was definitely not his own. With clothes a few sizes smaller than him strewn haphazardly across the floor along with piles of crumpled up paper scattered about, the events of last night comes back to him clear as day with the light scent of alcohol coming from the man clutching on to Vane’s shirt in his sleep. Post-Unite and Fight celebrations were always almost as grand as the event itself, and even the oh so disciplined Captain of the Order of White Dragons was swept by the festivities. Several glasses later, the man could barely stand on his feet, with Vane taking the role of being his crutch. Upon arriving at Lancelot's quarters, he'd stripped off his shirt, and passed out asleep on the bed before Vane could even suggest the idea of having him drink a glass of water first. Naturally, Vane stayed.

Vane looks at the hand clinging to his shirt, eyes moving down his forearm, his biceps, to the messy black hair obscuring his face.

“Snzzz… Dun’... Leave…” 

Vane can’t help but smile at his stubbornness, exhaling a laugh through his nose.  _ So strong even when he’s asleep, that’s Lancey for you. _

He wraps his fingers around his wrist and gently pries his hand away from his shirt, and as if to compensate, lowers his head to plant a kiss against the smaller man’s forehead.

“Fine, I’ll stay a bit longer.”

It wasn’t as if he had much reason to leap out immediately— they weren’t in Feendrache after all. 

Vane decides to lie back down by his side, and immediately Lancelot snuggles in closer, seeking out his warmth. “Lancey, you know…” Vane threads a few fingers through thick black locks of unkempt hair. “If we’re late for breakfast, the Captain will tease us again.” 

“Mmrp… Let ‘em…”

Lancelot mumbles sleepily, almost incoherently, eliciting a chuckle from the bigger man. 

“I heard from last night the Lowain brothers are planning on making a special apple pie, too. First come first serve.”

Lancelot shuffles a little.

He tilts his head upwards and cracks his eyes open, ocean blues meeting the sky up in Vane’s eyes. “Fine.”

“Let’s go—”

Vane readies to get up, but is stopped when he feels a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to turn his head. Seafoam intertwining with the scent of alcohol fills his senses, as he feels a pair of lips press against his own. Tender and warm, mere seconds feel like hours as Lancelot keeps him in place, and he wishes in his heart it could last forever. 

Pulling away, Lancelot’s eyes flutter open once more, this time less clouded by drowsiness, and instead filled to the brim with a light that reflects in Vane’s own eyes. 

“Good morning, Vane.”

———

The usual hustle and bustle of the Grandcypher’s cafeteria was yet to rear its head with it still being early, and with post-unite and fight merriment being the culprit, it looks like it would be even longer until then. The pair walk to the cafeteria, and Lancelot is shaken from his hangover-induced stupor by the sweet scent of apple and sugar baking inside the oven. 

“A-hah, so it wasn’t just to get me out of bed.”

Vane gasps dramatically at that. “You think I would just lie like that? To you? Just to get you up and out of bed?”

Lancelot can’t help but snort, ready to fire off with several instances of Vane having done that exactly, but he’s interrupted as the sweet aroma grows stronger.

“Looks like it’s ready…” Lancelot finds himself practically drooling— and thank Bahamut they weren’t in Feendrache. He’d be embarrassed to let the younger knights see him so smitten with something like a baked treat. But such a sight wasn’t new to Vane, not when he’s usually the one making Lancelot drool with his cooking.

“Hey Vane,” Lancelot says “think it’ll be tastier than yours?”

Vane flinches almost comically. “If it does, that’s a shame I’ll be carrying with me for years.”

_ I doubt that. _ Lancelot just laughs, knowing that when it comes to baking, Vane’s skill was practically unparalleled. Though, it could be that his taste buds were too biased for his own good. But if there was anyone to blame, it would be the man who’s been preparing his lunch for him for the past few years with diligence. 

_ It’s kind of domestic, isn’t it?  _ Lancelot ponders, and somehow his mind wanders off to Bahamut knows where. Maybe he was still a little hungover, or maybe it’s the fact that it’s been long since they were able to enjoy a moment like this. With both their duties in Feendrache, and obligations as crew members looming over them, the pair barely made time for themselves to just relax, let alone together. Though he would sooner die than admit it, Lancelot had jumped at the opportunity to assist in the recent unite and fight, knowing it would offer them a good excuse for much needed rest afterwards. Did he feel bad? A little, perhaps. But to see Vane’s smile shining down on him as if he were the sun itself greeting him so early in the morning made it all worthwhile.

“Lancey,” Vane nudges him, two trays in hand, one for each of them “are you daydreaming or what?”   
  


Lancelot coughs in an attempt to hide the light flush on his cheeks, cursing how hopelessly vulnerable he ends up being around him. And yet, he can’t really find it in himself to be surprised by that at all. “A little, I’m still a bit hungover you know?”

He watches Vane’s cheeks and lips form a pout— the cutest he’s seen in a while— and winks. “I’m fine, Vane! I promise. Just...” Though as cute as it was, he still didn’t want to worry him so early in the morning.

“Just?” Vane cocks a brow.

Lancelot can feel the heat in his cheeks grow worse, now. But a little bit of honesty wouldn’t hurt anyone right? And besides…

“It’s just that I missed this, just spending time with you.”

...He enjoys seeing that look on Vane’s face. A mix of surprised, quiet fluster, accompanied by speechlessness.

Lancelot smiles, deciding he wants to see more of it. “Like a couple.”

He watches steam rise from Vane’s head, and notes how surprisingly adorable a man of his size can be. “We  _ are  _ a couple, so…” The blonde scratches his chin as he tries not to trip on his words. “...I did miss it too. I almost didn’t want to get out of bed if it meant cuddling with you longer.”

And now it’s Lancelot’s turn to emit steam.

“That’s—!” Lancelot whines. “That’s not fair, Vane.”

“Heheh,  _ you’re  _ not fair.” Vane’s shy little pout disappears and makes way for a grin as Lancelot throws a tantrum, unbefitting of a Captain, a sight for his eyes alone. “So, are we going to get breakfast or not~?”

Lancelot’s brows furrow, realizing Vane has won this time around. Defeated, yet still with a small sense of victory, he stands by him to press their sides together as they make their way to the counter, the trio of erune brothers who were  _ definitely  _ not eavesdropping greeting them in cheery unison.

———

When snowfall first hits the wooden deck of the Grandcypher, Lyria is the first to call it out. Not much time passes until curious members of the crew emerge from their rooms to greet the morning along with the glittering powder snow. Lancelot’s face scrunches when it tickles his nose, sure enough a surprise to greet him and Vane on their post-meal walk.

“Look,” Vane places his hands on the railings as he looks out to the view “I can see blankets forming already.”

And so Lancelot follows,eyes filling with a gentle twinkle as the view tickles nostalgia and familiarity inside him. Reminiscing the days of old, when times were simpler, when him and Vane could live through a day with the other’s presence alone. He presses his lips together as the warmth in his chest surges upwards to his throat and neck.

“You remember don’t you? When we were kids…”

Lancelot smiles, his blue eyes gazing beyond the horizon and looking towards their homeland in the distance. 

“Of course I do.”

But Vane’s gaze turns somewhere else now, to another place where his heart had found solace. “How could I forget? When grandma would wrap us both in a blanket to stay warm in front of the fireplace.”

Lancelot chuckles, his little laugh sending Vane’s heart soaring. “Right. And, just to keep warmer… Do you remember that too?”

Vane blinks his eyes, a slight rush of panic when he tries and fails to remember. But when he feels Lancelot’s pinky brush against his, his face lights up as it dawns on him. Without a second to spare, he takes Lancelot’s hand in his own, smiling warmly with a red tint spreading across his cheeks.

“Yeah,” he rubs the back of his head with a free hand “some things never change huh?”

“Mmhm.” Squeezing Vane’s hand he lowers his gaze, a thin smile playing on his lips. Some things never change, indeed. For the selfless Captain who would sacrifice even his own life for his kingdom, he quietly makes a wish in his heart and sends it to the skies, hoping it would grant his selfish request just this once. He leans against Vane and feels his whole being relax, knowing his rightful place was here beside him.

“I hope it stays that way.”


End file.
